Warriors Abridged
by Arbok and Weezing0299
Summary: an abridged series of the original series of Warriors
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Although this abridgement, if tahts even a real word, beings with abridging Into the Wild it contains spoilers for teh other books in the series as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of its characters.

Bluestar-blue gray she cat and ThunderClan leader

Spottedleaf-tortoiseshell medicine cat of ThunderClan

Redtail-has a red tail and the deputy of ThunderClan

Tigerclaw-massive brown tabby

Oakheart-bracken colored and the deputy of RiverClan

_**Warriors abridged**_

Tigerclaw was angry as usual. He decided to take out his anger in the healthiest way he knew. Kill RiverClan cats. He had smelled them and in ThunderClan territory and decided to attack. He charged at the first cat he saw and pinned them to the ground instantly. He realized that the cat was Oakheart, the RiverClan deputy.

"Oakheart, what the StarClan are you doing here? This is our territory." Tigerclaw growled. Oakheart grinned at Tigerclaw.

"Yeah, that's what you think Tigerclaw. RiverClan attack!" He yelled. At Oakheart's signal cats began to emerge from the water.

"You can't do that Oakheart. Only pirates from Pirates of the Caribbean can emerge from water like that." Tigerclaw objected.

"Well what are you going to do Tigerclaw, sick copyright laws on me?" Oakheart demanded. That made Tigerclaw angry. He raised his claw and was about to kill Oakheart, but a voice stopped him.

"No Tigerclaw! You can't kill Oakheart." A voice objected. Tigerclaw turned around to see Redtail, the ThunderClan deputy.

"You know the Warrior Code Tigerclaw. You can't kill another cat unless they've had up to 5 minutes of screen time." Redtail stated. Tigerclaw snarled at Redtail. He really didn't care for the code, but if someone shoved it in his face he obeyed it.

"Fine, I'll let him go." Tigerclaw said and he left Oakheart.

"Haha coward RiverClan wins!" Oakheart yelled triumphantly. Tigerclaw was really mad now. He was going to pounce on Oakheart, but he saw Redtail glaring at him and he decided it wasn't the best idea.

"Enjoy your precious screen time Oakheart, because one day Redtail won't be able to protect you, and it'll because I killed him. And then all your screen time will be mine!" Tigerclaw cackled.

"Um Tigerclaw, I can hear you." Redtail said.

"Oh crap, I mean uh Ravenpaw said it." Tigerclaw lied. Redtail flicked his tail in annoyance.

"That bastard. I knew he couldn't be trusted, unlike you Tigerclaw. I'd trust you with my life." Redtail stated. Tigerclaw grinned.

"I know."

***

Bluestar approached Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf do you know what happened." Spottedleaf nodded.

"Your boyfriend Oakheart beat them." She answered. Bluestar grimaced.

"He's so lucky we're separated, because if we weren't I'd give him a nagging that he'd remember for years." Bluestar then sighed. "I should have filed for joint custody." Spottedleaf nodded. Just then a comet zoomed over head.

"Make a wish Spottedleaf." Bluestar said wistfully. Spottedleaf closed her eyes.

"Fire alone will save our clan." She said. Bluestar stared at her.

"What kind of wish is that?" She asked. Spottedleaf sighed and looked at her clan leader.

"It wasn't a wish Bluestar; it was a sign from StarClan." The medicine cat replied. Bluestar nodded.

"Okay then, but you just wasted a wish." She stated.

"Well then o great leader what did you wish for?" Spottedleaf demanded. Bluestar stared at Silverpelt.

"I wished for socks."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Although this abridgement, if tahts even a real word, beings with abridging Into the Wild it contains spoilers for teh other books in the series as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of its characters.

Rusty-ginger tom with a country accent

Smudge-plump tom with a bad habit for sniffing cat nip

Graypaw-gray tom

Lionheart-Graypaw's mentor who has a bad habit of dragging out the last word of every sentence

_**Warriors abridged**_

Rusty awoke with a start. He had a horrible nightmare and he wanted to tell his friend Smudge about it. Smudge liked to hear about Rusty's dreams. But before he visited his friend Rusty decided to eat. He walked over to his bowl and began to eat some Meow Mix. His Momma had always told him that life was just like a bag of Meow Mix. You never knew what you were going to get, but you had a pretty good idea based on what was on the box. When he had eaten his fill Rusty went outside to find Smudge. His friend smiled at him.

"Hey man, wassup?" He asked.

"Well, I had me this weird dream last night." Rusty replied.

"No kidding man. What happened this time man?" Smudge asked.

"Well there was this Twoleg. He was wearin this real fancy red suit and he had long white hair. He looked and sounded like a female. He also had this golden eye." Rusty explained.

"Wait a minute man; did you just say a golden eye?" Smudge asked. Rusty nodded.

"Man that was James Bond. He's the only guy I know that has a golden eye man." Smudge replied.

"Yeah, but it got real scary like." Rusty said.

"Well what happened man?" Smudge asked.

"The golden eye guy sat down and patted his legs. He then said "Come over here and watch the Spice Girls with me with Rusty boy." Rusty said. Smudge's eyes widened.

"Woah man that's crazy. What did you do man?" Smudge asked.

"I woke myself up and came to talk to you." Rusty answered. Smudge nodded.

"Good answer man." He replied. Rusty sighed and looked into the forest.

"Smudge, do you gots any idea about whats in that there forest?" Rusty asked. Smudge nodded.

"It's wild cats man. Their a scourge on all us decent cats and they prey upon weaklings man. It's survival of the fittest out there Rusty." Smudge explained. He looked to his friend, but noticed that Rusty wasn't there. The ginger tom was making his way towards the forest and wasn't listening to Smudge at all even though he was the one asking him what was in the forest. He was walking when all of a sudden a small gray cat attacked him.

"Get our of our territory kittypet." The gray cat snarled.

"Oh I sure is sorry I didn't know I was trespassing. Besides my name is Rusty, not kittypet, I think you must have me confused with some other cat." Rusty replied. The gray tom relaxed and considered that Rusty was too stupid to be considered a threat.

"I'm Graypaw." He introduced. "And no I don't have you confused with someone else. You're a kittypet, or a house cat as you probably know it." Graypaw said.

"Oh that makes sense." Rusty replied.

"Graypaw, what are you dooooiiiinnnnngggg!" A voice yelled.

"Oh no not Lionheart." Graypaw moaned. Two cats emerged form the woods behind Graypaw. One was a golden tabby tom and the other was a blue gray she-cat.

"Wow she sure is purty." Rusty muttered to Graypaw. Graypaw shook his head.

"Are you serious? Bluestar's nothing, just wait till you see Spottedleaf." Graypaw said and purred when he said Spottedleaf's name.

"Oh, so I'm not pretty Graypaw?" Bluestar inquired. Graypaw's face lost some of it's color.

"Um…well i… uh didn't mean it like…what I meant to say was-

Silllllleeeeennnce!" Lionheart interrupted. He looked at Rusty.

"What are you doing in our territory, get out kiittttttyyyypppeeetttt!" Lionheart ordered. He was about to drive Rusty out of the woods, but Bluestar stepped in front of him.

"We're running short on Warriors and the few we have keeping getting owned by RiverClan. So I make you this offer young kittypet. Do you wish to join ThunderClan?" Bluestar asked. Rusty was dumbfounded. He didn't what a ThunderClan was.

"Whats a ThunderClan?" He asked. Bluestar sighed.

"ThunderClan is one of the four clans in the forest and the one I'm the leader of. Their never enough food or water, sometimes you get stuck out in the rain, the dens are always really cramped, you'll need to work really hard, and you risk your life every time you step outside the camp. But the rewards are great; you learn what its like to be a real cat." Bluestar explained.

"Er…no offense missy but living like a real cat kinda sucks don't it?" He asked. Bluestar nodded.

"Yes theirs more pros then cons, but at the same time their one thing that makes it better then living like a kittypet." She said.

"Well what is it?" Rusty asked her.

"If you stay a kittypet…your Twolegs will neuter you." Bluestar said in a matter of fact tone. Rusty's eyes widened in terror.

"When do I start as a ThunderClan member?" He asked. Bluestar smiled with satisfaction.

"Come with us and your training will begin tomorrow." She said and walked into the woods. Lionheart followed right behind her.

"Bluestar what are you talking abbbbooouuutt? You know Twolegs don't neuter anymore because of those animal rights laaaawwwwss!" Lionheart said. Bluestar nodded.

"Yes I know, but it was the only way to get him to lead him away from his kittypet life and become a Warrior."

Arbok and Weezing0299

Yes I know that Rusty goes teh next day with Lionheart nd Whitestorm but since this is an abridged series so I shortened it so he arrives in teh camp faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Although this abridgement, if tahts even a real word, beings with abridging Into the Wild it contains spoilers for teh other books in the series as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of its characters.

Rusty-ginger tom with a country accent

Bluestar-blue gray she cat and the ThunderClan leader

Graypaw-small gray tom who always speaks his wind

Lionheart-Graypaw's mentor who has a bad habit of dragging out the last word of every sentence

Longtail-pale tabby tom with black striped who has a fetish for gambling

Dustpaw-dark brown tabby tom whose a jerk to pretty much everyone

Darkstripe-sleek black and gray tabby tom who thinks he's from Back to the Future

_**Warriors abridged**_

"Wow, is this ThunderClan?" Rusty asked. Bluestar nodded.

"Yes Rusty, welcome." She said. Rusty stared in awe of what lay before him. Their was a pile of dead animals in the center of the camp and a giant rock near it. There were also a few dens lying around. Bluestar padded over towards the giant rock and leapt on top of it.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey or steal it from RiverClan gather round." She ordered. Rusty noticed cats coming out form the dens and gathering beneath their clan leader.

"What's going on Bluestar?" Asked one of the toms.

"I have a special announcement to make." Bluestar replied. The tom rolled his eyes.

"No really, I thought you called us under the rock to chat about our weekends?" He snapped. Graypaw turned to Rusty and signaled at the tom with his tail.

"That's Dustpaw." He explained. Rusty nodded.

"Not very friendly is he?" He asked. Graypaw shook his head. Bluestar ignored Dustpaw's rude remark and continued.

"Although you might think that this is unheard of I have gotten a kittypet to leave his Twolegs and live as a loyal ThunderClan cat." Bluestar announced and she turned her head to look at Rusty. All the other cats followed Bluestar's gaze and stared down the kittypet.

"Hi there I'm Rusty." He greeted.

"That's him Bluestar?" A new voice exclaimed. Rusty turned to see a tabby tom glaring at him with contempt.

"I'll bet my dinner for 50 nights that he can't even nick m ea- Before he could finish the sentence Rusty leaped at the tabby and ripped his small hole in his ear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh StarClan it hurts!" The tabby moaned in pain.

"Now Longtail, you see what happens when you make ridiculous bets." Dustpaw snickered behind him. Longtail glared at Dustpaw with sheer hatred in his eyes. Then he turned to Rusty.

"What was that for?" He demanded. Rusty glared at him with equal anger.

"You thought I couldn't even nick your ear. Where I come from that's a serious insult and I don't like to be insulted." Rusty replied. Longtail growled at Rusty, but didn't reply. Instead he just approached one of the dens with blood dripping from his ear.

"You see kittypet's have their uses." Bluestar said triumphantly. All the cats dipped their heads in respect to their leader. Bluestar then looked at Rusty.

"Now Rusty since your going to be part of ThunderClan we're going to give you a ThunderClan like name. Now when I look at you the word fire comes to mind so we're going to call you Firepaw." Bluestar looked around at the other cats. "Does anyone object like Longtail did?" She asked. No one said anything.

"Good so then from now on your name is officially Firepaw." Bluestar said. Firepaw nodded.

"Thank you Bluestar." He said.

"And now it's lunch time." Bluestar stated and she trotted over towards the pile of food. Firepaw looked at the food and licked his lips.

"I sure is hungry." Firepaw muttered.

"You better get used to it kittypet. Hunger is something the clan has an abundance of." Dustpaw spat behind him. Firepaw turned around to face him.

"In case you didn't notice I'm not a kittypet no more. I'm a qualified member of ThunderClan." Firepaw defended.

"Once a kittypet always a kittypet." Dustpaw retorted. Firepaw was about to say something, but he was interrupted.

"Hey McFly, don't go messing with the kittypet, or did you not see what he did to Longtail?" A voice asked. Firepaw and Dustpaw turned to see another Warrior looking at them.

"Yes, Darkstripe whatever you say." Dustpaw muttered and walked away. Darkstripe turned to Firepaw.

"And what are you looking at butthead?" He demanded.

"I'm looking at you Darkstripe." Firepaw stated. Darkstripe narrowed his eyes at the newcomer.

"Say hi to your sister for me." Darkstripe ordered. Firepaw looked at him in confusion.

"You know Princess?" Firepaw asked. Darkstripe purred at the sound of her name.

"Of course I know Princess. Where do you think Cloudkit came from the stork?" He asked laughing. When he noticed that Firepaw still looked confused he stopped laughing.

"You have no idea who Cloudkit is do you?" Darkstripe asked. Firepaw shook his head.

"No sir." He replied. Darkstripe didn't know what to say. He just stood there with his mouth open. Finally he muttered one word.

"Kittypets." He was about to walk away when another cat rushed into the ThunderClan camp. He was completely black except for a white blotch on his chest and the tip of his tail. He was also bleeding, and he was bleeding badly. Bluestar ran over to the injured cat.

"Ravenpaw what happened?" The ThunderClan demanded. Ravenpaw opened his mouth and all that came out was blood.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Bluestar said.

"Redtail...didn't make it." Ravenpaw muttered.

"What didn't he make Ravenpaw?" Bluestar asked.

"5…minutes…of screen time." And Ravenpaw's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he didn't say anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Although this abridgement, if tahts even a real word, beings with abridging Into the Wild it contains spoilers for teh other books in the series as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of its characters.

Firepaw-ginger tom with a country accent

Bluestar-blue gray she cat and the ThunderClan leader

Graypaw-small gray tom who always speaks his mind

Tigerclaw-dark brown tabby tom that has anger issues

Spottedleaf-pretty tortoiseshell medicine cat of ThunderClan

Ravenpaw-shy timid lack tom

_**Warriors abridged **_

"He's right Bluestar; Redtail didn't get his 5 minutes of screen time." A voice said. Firepaw turned around to see a huge cat sitting on top of the big rock. The cat was a dark brown tabby tom and his amber eyes glowed when he stared at the ThunderClan leader. He also had the body of another cat in his mouth. He dropped the cat on the ground beneath the rock.

"Oakheart killed him and since he broke the Warrior code I didn't think Oakheart deserved his own 5 minutes. I killed him." He explained. Bluestar nodded and approached the dead body. She gave the dead cat a lick.

"I'll miss you Redtail." She murmured solemnly. She then looked at the big cat. "You did good avenging his death Tigerclaw. ThunderClan honors you." She stated. Tigerclaw nodded.

"So Bluestar now that our deputy is dead who are you going to replace him with?" Tigerclaw asked anxiously. Bluestar shrugged.

"I don't know. Who do you think I should make deputy Tigerclaw?" She asked. Tigerclaw shrugged.

"Well it's your decision in the end, but I think I'd make a good deputy. I mean I _did_ manage to kill the RiverClan deputy and we all hate RiverClan." Tigerclaw said. Bluestar nodded.

"Yes, I'll put that into consideration, but for now I need to rest. This is an important decision and I'll need time." Bluestar said and she walked over to her den. Firepaw could tell that Tigerclaw was disappointed that she didn't appoint him deputy right then and their. However the ThunderClan warrior just approached the black cat on the ground. Firepaw saw another cat near him. The cat was a green eyed tortoiseshell she-cat. Firepaw thought she was attractive.

"What did I tell you Firepaw?" a voice asked. Firepaw turned around to see Graypaw standing next to him.

"Spottedleaf's hot, but she's a medicine cat and medicine cats aren't allowed to have mates or kits." Graypaw explained. Firepaw nodded.

"That's a shame Graypaw, she really is purty." Firepaw replied. Graypaw nudged him.

"Let's go see Ravenpaw." He suggested pointing his tail in the black cats direction. They walked over to the three cats. Tigerclaw poked Ravenpaw with a giant claw.

"Wow, that's a big claw!" Firepaw exclaimed. Graypaw nodded.

"Yep, that why his name's Tiger_claw_." He explained.

"Wake up you worthless furball." Tigerclaw growled at Ravenpaw.

"Stop that Tigerclaw. He's injured and needs his rest." Spottedleaf intervened. Tigerclaw glared at her. Firepaw guessed that not many cats stood up to Tigerclaw. Spottedleaf gave Tigerclaw a teasing smile.

"Even you know better then to argue with a medicine cat Tigerclaw." Spottedleaf chuckled. Tigerclaw didn't smile back.

"Of course, I wouldn't dare argue with you dear Spottedleaf." Tigerclaw replied. He turned his back on the medicine cat and looked at Firepaw and Graypaw. He flicked his tail in Firepaw's direction.

"Who's this Graypaw?" He asked.

"This is Firepaw. He's an ex kittypet, but Bluestar let him into the clan." Graypaw explained. Tigerclaw nodded.

"If Bluestar thinks he'll make a good Warrior then I have no reason to doubt him." He then looked at Firepaw.

"I look forward to watching your progress. I've never seen a kittypet in a clan before and it's sure to be interesting." Tigerclaw stated. Firepaw nodded.

"Er…thank I guess." Firepaw replied. Tigerclaw trotted off and Firepaw looked behind him. Ravenpaw had opened his eyes.

"Is he gone?" He asked Graypaw. The gray tom nodded.

"Yeah he's gone." Graypaw replied. Spottedleaf sighed.

"Ravenpaw it's not good to fool your mentor like that." She scolded. Ravenpaw shrugged.

"I know, but its Tigerclaw. You'd do the same thing if you were in my paws." He pointed out. Spottedleaf chuckled.

"I can't argue with that."


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Although this abridgement, if tahts even a real word, beings with abridging Into the Wild it contains spoilers for teh other books in the series as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of its characters.

Firepaw-ginger tom with a country accent

Graypaw-small gray tom who always speaks his mind

Dustpaw-dark brown tabby tom that's a jerk to pretty much everyone

Sandpaw-page ginger she-cat who nobody really likes

Halftail-bid dark brown tom with half a tail

Smallear-grumpy old cat with tiny ears

Patchpelt-small black and white tom

One-eye-pale gray she-cat that's virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail-old pretty she-cat

_**Warriors abridged **_

"Come on Firepaw, I'll show you around." Graypaw offered. Firepaw nodded.

"Okay then." He agreed. Graypaw flicked his tail to the giant rock.

"That's the Highrock, which Bluestar addresses the clan from and her den lies inside of it." He explained. "And the warriors sleep over there." He said flicking his ears to a large bush.

"Where's Spottedleaf's den?" Firepaw asked curiously. Graypaw chuckled at him.

"What do you want to go visit her?" He asked. Firepaw shrugged shyly.

"You never know, I might get injured sometime soon and I want to know where to go." He explained. What he said did make sense, but he was lying. Graypaw was right he did want to visit the beautiful tortoiseshell medicine cat. Graypaw grinned at him as if he knew that his friend was lying. He flicked his head towards a corner of the camp enclosed with ferns.

"I wish you luck trying to hook up with her. Not even Whitestorm was able to get her to like him." His friend stated. Firepaw raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Whitestorm?" He asked.

"He's one of the clan's senior warriors, and he's a real lady killer. I still don't understand why he chose someone like Willowpelt though, even Mousefur's hotter then her." Graypaw muttered. Firepaw shook his head to show his continuing confusion. Graypaw winked.

"You'll get to meet them all later, but right now I'm hungry and I know the best way to get free food." He stated licking his lips.

"How?" Firepaw asked. Graypaw began trotting towards a fallen tree. Once Firepaw approached it he realized that it sheltered a patch of grass, in which four cats were sitting eating a rabbit. Graypaw winked.

"Watch the master." He said. He approached one of the four cats. The cat was a tom with patchy dark brown fur and a small stump of a tail.

"Hey Halftail how are you today?" He asked. Halftail's mouth was full with the rabbit so he just nodded to show that he was okay. Graypaw flicked his tail to signal Firepaw to come over to him. Firepaw approached the group of cats and bowed his head respectfully.

"Ah this must be the new victim." Halftail said to Firepaw. One of the she-cats rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to Halftail; he's still a bit bitter because of what happened to his tail. What's your name young one?" She asked.

"I'm Firepaw." Firepaw answered. The she-cat nodded.

"I'm Dappletail." She replied. She tilted her head in the direction to another she-cat. "That's One-eye, and the gray tom is Smallear." She introduced.

"Hello." Firepaw greeted.

"Are you two hungry?" Smallear asked. Firepaw's stomach growled and he nodded.

"Yes, sir." He replied. Smallear purred in amusement.

"Well then take something, the others won't mind." He said. He looked at the other elders and none of them objected.

"Thank you!" Firepaw exclaimed. He took a mouse and bit into it. He chewed it for a while and swallowed.

"How's it taste?" Graypaw asked. Firepaw shrugged.

"Well; it's very hairy, there's too many bones, the meats juicy, but it's very bloody and I hate the taste of blood, but aside from that it's delicious." Firepaw said. Graypaw nodded.

"See what did I tell you, if you ever want a free meal just come to the elders." He said with a wink. Firepaw rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you said "watch the master," but the master didn't do anything. It was all me." He said cockily. Graypaw opened his mouth to reply, but before he could speak Bluestar's voice echoed from the Highrock.

"Cat's of ThunderClan, it's time for me to appoint a new deputy since Redtail has left us to join StarClan." She stated.

"StarClan, I thought Redtail died." Firepaw murmured to Graypaw. His friend nodded.

"When a clan cat dies they join StarClan. Each star in the night sky is a StarClan warrior." Graypaw explained. Firepaw's eyes widened.

"Wow, that's a lot of dead cats." He said. Graypaw gave a solemn nod.

"Yeah, but death's a part of life, but then again so is eating." He replied looked happy. Firepaw looked around at the other cats. He wondered which one would become the new clan deputy and at last his gaze landed on Tigerclaw. The brown warrior was looking up at the Highrock expectantly as if he knew that Bluestar would name him the new deputy

"I now say these words in front of Redtail's body so that he can approve of my choice." Bluestar began. Now Firepaw could see that Tigerclaw was shaking with anticipation. He licked his lips and his amber eyes glowed with pride. Firepaw then turned his gaze back to Bluestar.

"Lionheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Bluestar said. Firepaw looked back at Tigerclaw. The ThunderClan warrior had stopped shaking and the glow of pride in his eyes had faded out. Now his eyes looked at Bluestar with anger, but he didn't say anything. Instead he just padded over to Lionheart and nodded his congratulations.

"Did you see Tigerclaw; he seems disappointed that he wasn't made deputy." Firepaw muttered to Graypaw. Graypaw shrugged.

"Yeah, but it was obvious that Lionheart would be the new deputy. He's a higher level." He replied.

"What do you mean by level?" Firepaw asked.

"Oh yeah you wouldn't know about the level system. Well each cat has his or her own level. Every time they go on patrol, catch prey, or get into a fight with another cat they get experience points and after a certain amount of experience the cat will gain another level. When a kit is at level one, and once they become an apprentice they go strait to level five. The two of us are both at level five. Once an apprentice reaches level 16 they become a warrior and once they get to level 36 they are eligible to become deputy. Once a cat becomes a leader they share dreams with StarClan and gain nine lives. After the ceremony they are elevated to level fifty, and finally, once a cat joins StarClan they are at level 100." Graypaw explained. Firepaw nodded to show that he made sense.

"But the trick to leveling up is RiverClan. Patrolling the borders with RiverClan, stealing prey from them, or killing one of their cats gives you double experience." His friend added.

"Why's that?" Firepaw asked. Graypaw shrugged.

"Got me, all I know is that's how Tigerclaw leveled up so fast." He answered.

"What level is Tigerclaw?" Firepaw questioned.

"Tigerclaw just got to level 40 and Lionheart's at level 45 which make him the obvious choice." Graypaw stated.

"And before I go to bed I take my pills I have one last duty to attend to. Redtail was Dustpaw's mentor and he needs to be replaced. I have decided that Darkstripe will be his new mentor." She stated.

"Oh no, not Darkstripe." Dustpaw moaned. Darkstripe growled at him.

"Hey butthead I didn't ask for this either, but I don't really care. I can just make you do my work for me and get all the credit and in my spare time I visit my girlfriend." He said.

"You have a girlfriend?" Tigerclaw asked suddenly interested.

"Uh…well she's not exactly my girlfriend, I mean we shared a piece of prey together and hey is that a flying hedgehog?" He exclaimed looking at the sky. All of the cats looked up at the sky, but they saw nothing. When they turned around Darkstripe was already heading into the warrior's den. Tigerclaw raced after him.

"Hey get back here Darkstripe!" He ordered and he entered the den and disappeared. Graypaw yawned.

"Well I'm tired, come on Firepaw I'll show you where we sleep." He offered. Firepaw nodded and followed his friend. Graypaw led him to a mossy tree stump with a thick bush of ferns behind it.

"And this is the apprentice's den." Graypaw said. Firepaw nodded. He was about to enter the den when a she-cat stepped out. She had a dark pale ginger coat with nearly invisible stripes on her fur.

"So this is the _kittypet_." She spat.

"_Ex _kittypet." Firepaw corrected. She flicked her tail in irritation.

"Once a kittypet always a kittypet." She snorted.

"Yeah Sandpaw, and once a useless furball always a useless furball." Graypaw retorted. Sandpaw unsheathed her claws and was about to spring on Graypaw when a voice stopped her.

"Hold on, youngsters." The voice stated. The three apprentices turned to see a tom. The tom had a thick and unmarked white coat and his eyes were a sandy yellow.

"Hello Whitestorm." Graypaw greeted. Whitestorm acknowledged him with a nod. He then switched his gaze to Sandpaw.

"Sandpaw, why do you have to be so difficult? As my apprentice I expected you to be a little nice, but I guess that's too difficult for you." He hissed.

"Why should I be nice to a kittypet?" Sandpaw demanded.

"Because if your not I'll make you eat mouse bile for a week." The white warrior threatened. Sandpaw stepped back.

"You wouldn't." She said fearful.

"Try me." Whitestorm answered. Sandpaw was about to speak, but a ringing sound interrupted her.

"Oh that's mine." Whitestorm said. He reached into his thick pelt with his tail and pulled out a small rectangular object. He flipped open the object and held it against his ear.

"Hello." He greeted. Firepaw could hear a noise coming from the small object. The noise stopped and Whitestorm looked at Firepaw. He nodded and talked into the object.

"Yes Snowfur, the eagle had landed." He replied. Then the white warrior paused. After a short pause he talked into the object again.

"It means that he's here." He said. Firepaw could hear the noise getting louder.

"Rodger Snowfur, Willowpelt's fine…in more ways the one." Whitestorm purred. He paused again and sighed.

"No, there's no one named Rodger that sounds like such a kittypet name. It means yes."

Whitestorm paused for a final time and nodded.

"Rodger that mom, 00W over and out." He said and he flipped the object again. He looked at the apprentices again. They all looked at him suspiciously.

"What, Darkstripe has a phone too. He gave me his old one and I use it to talk to my mom." He defended. Firepaw yawned in reply.

"It's getting late; you youngsters should go to bed." Whitestorm suggested. He nodded once more to his apprentice and disappeared.

"Whitestorm's right I think it's time to hit the moss." Graypaw said. He walked over to a pile of moss and settled down.

"Where do I sleep?" Firepaw asked.

"Anywhere's good as long as you're not invading someone's personal space." His friend replied. Firepaw nodded. He was too tired to take some moss so he just slept on the hard floor. It wasn't all that bad and it was nothing compared to what he would have to face in the future of his life as a clan cat.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Although this abridgement, if tahts even a real word, beings with abridging Into the Wild it contains spoilers for teh other books in the series as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of its characters.

Bluestar-blue gray she cat and the ThunderClan leader

Lionheart-Graypaw's mentor who has a bad habit of dragging out the last word of every sentence

Tigerclaw-dark brown tabby tom that has anger issues

Firepaw-ginger tom with a country accent

Graypaw-small gray tom who always speaks his mind

_**Warriors abridged **_

When Firepaw woke up the moon was still high in the sky. He didn't want to go back to sleep. He wasn't tired and today was his first official day as a ThunderClan apprentice. As such he wanted to do as much as he could to impress the other members of the clan. He walked out of the den and saw that only one other cat was awake besides himself. It was Bluestar! He approached his leader with caution. He thought she had gone to bed, but maybe she had woken up and decided to keep watch. He wondered if he would have to stay up all night and guard the clan. That idea didn't appeal to Firepaw very much. As he approached he could hear noises coming from his leader. Firepaw wondered what was going on. The noise got louder the closer he got to Bluestar. He thought he knew what it was, but he wasn't exactly sure. He stopped right next to Bluestar and looked her in the face and his theory was confirmed. Bluestar was asleep and she had been snoring! Firepaw poked her with a sheathed paw.

"Bluestar?" He whispered. His leader's eyes flashed open and she looked around quickly. Her eyes then fell on Firepaw.

"Oh Firepaw good morning, how are you?" She asked.

"Er…I'm fine I guess, but Bluestar why were you sleeping while you were guarding the camp?" The apprentice asked. Bluestar smiled at him.

"No Firepaw I wasn't on watch duty. I was sitting vigil with Redtail." She explained. Firepaw tilted his head in confusion.

"Vigil?" He echoed. Bluestar nodded. She tilted her head and when Firepaw looked in that direction he looked at the lifeless body of Redtail.

"It's tradition that when a clan cat dies someone will sit vigil with them. It means that we stay awake the whole night while they go to StarClan. It's a terrible insult to the dead cat if someone falls asleep during vigil." She answered. Firepaw scratched his head with his tail.

"But Bluestar you fell asleep." He stated. Bluestar shook her head.

"No I didn't. I was pretending I was asleep to lull any enemies that might have invaded into a false sense of security." She replied.

"But you were snoring." Firepaw retorted. Bluestar glared at him.

"I don't snore, and if I did it was to enforce the illusion of my sleep. Now go back to sleep young one. I want you to be up bright and early for training." She ordered.

"But I want to stay awake." Firepaw protested.

"I SAID SLEEP!" Bluestar thundered. Firepaw shrank down.

"Yes Bluestar." He murmured and he slithered back into the apprentice den and didn't stir until the crack of dawn.

"Wake up kittypet it's time for training." Dustpaw said irritably. Firepaw opened his eyes. He walked outside the den and felt the warm rays of the sun on his pelt.

"Good morning Firepaw." Graypaw greeted. Firepaw turned to see his friend.

"Morning Graypaw." He returned.

"I just spoke with Lionheart he told me that since you don't have a mentor yet you'll be training with us today and since Ravenpaw will be out of commission for a while Tigerclaw will keep us company." Graypaw said a bit unhappily.

"What's wrong?" Firepaw asked. Graypaw spat.

"Ravenpaw's so lucky. He got to go on a patrol and fight RiverClan warriors, he's got great Tigerclaw as a mentor and I've got stupid Lionheart and he's going to spend the next few days with Spottedleaf while she treats that wound on his shoulder! I envy him so much!" Graypaw explained. Firepaw shrugged. He didn't know what to say about the first two things, but Graypaw was right about Spottedleaf. Firepaw did feel a twitch of envy for Ravenpaw.

"Anyway let's go find Lionheart and Tigerclaw. Knowing those two they'll be angry if we're late." Graypaw stated. He turned around and began to walk away. Firepaw followed him. They stopped at a sandy hollow where the two ThunderClan warriors were waiting.

"It's about time you got here." Tigerclaw growled at the apprentices.

"I sure is sorry." Firepaw apologized. Lionheart rolled his eyes.

"Okay first things first, Firepaw I can't stand your acccccceeennnnnttt! Get rid of iitttttt!" He ordered.

"Why should I, I've had it all my life." Firepaw defended.

"Because that was during your life as a kittypet and now you're a clan cat and no clan cat talks like ttthhhhaaaaaattt!" Lionheart yelled back. Firepaw glared at the clan deputy and flicked his tail in annoyance.

"Fine dude no need to shout." Firepaw said. His country accent was replaced by a more arrogant and proud tone.

"That's better." Tigerclaw snorted.

"Now that we've gotten that taken care of let me tell you something that my mentor Sunstar told mmeeeeee! He said, Lionpaw life is like an allllliiiiiigggaaaattttoooooor! If you tackle it head on you're screwed and if you tackle it alone your still sssscrrrrrreeeeeewwwweddd! However, if you get it from the side, if you get from behind, or if you use your friend as a human shield you have a better chance of sssssuurrrrrrvvvviiiivvvvvvvallllll!" Lionheart said repeating the words of his mentor. Tigerclaw's jaw dropped.

"That was the absolute dumbest thing I've ever heard you say Lionheart. That made absolutely no sense. I mean what the StarClan is an alligator?" Tigerclaw asked. Lionheart shrugged.

"Who kkkknnnnnooooowwwws?" He answered. Tigerclaw stared at his deputy without saying anything.

"Anyways today we're going to patrol our borders. This is so that Firepaw can learn the boundaries of our territory and it won't do Graypaw any harm to review them either." Tigerclaw stated. He and Lionheart stalked out of the hollow and the apprentices followed. Firepaw was amazed at all the trees he saw. He knew it was a forest and forest's had lots of trees, but this was ridiculous! Hunting creatures like birds and squirrels would be really easy. After a long walk the ThunderClan cats arrived at a mound of boulders with few trees. _Talk about a change of scene,_ he thought to himself. Graypaw padded to Firepaw's side.

"This is the Sunningrocks, and the spot where Redtail died." Graypaw whispered. Firepaw nodded solemnly.

"It's also the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan." Tigerclaw explained spitting after he said RiverClan. "If it wasn't for them Redtail might be still be alive." Firepaw gave him a confused look. If RiverClan's deputy, Oakheart, killed Redtail then wouldn't he definitely be alive. So what was with the might? Lionheart's deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You might be able to smell RiverClan Fiiiiirrrreeeeeeppaaaaw! Breathe deeply and see if you notice their ssscccceeeennntts!" Lionheart ordered. Firepaw obeyed the loud deputy and realized that he _did_ smell other cats. Their smells were foul and unfamiliar and he was glad to realize how used to the scent of ThunderClan he was.

"That putrid stench is the scent of RiverClan. Remember it well Firepaw, it will be strongest at the border but you may smell it in other places. If so then you what to do." Tigerclaw said and Firepaw could see a dark gleam in his eye which explained to Firepaw what the dark warrior meant by his last statement.


End file.
